


Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Sass King, his five foot tall Love, Prince Unicorn, and Princess FroFro

by curlysupergirl



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Danger Days Era, Danger Days Gerard, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Fluff, Frerard, M/M, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/curlysupergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi all! I'm back with my newest OTP...*drumroll* Frerard!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Sass King, his five foot tall Love, Prince Unicorn, and Princess FroFro

**Author's Note:**

> My first MCR fic! Be gentle with my fluff:p

Every night during the Danger Days tour, Gerard goes on stage and sings NANANA with Frank singing backup. The first few weeks of the tour, Gee sings the original, correct lyrics, teasing Frank by taking his love and giving none in return. Each night Gee dances close to Frank, then right at the end of the verse, he prances off, red hair swinging wildly behind him.

 _Love gimme love gimme love_  
_I don’t need it_  
_But I’ll take what I want from your heart_  
_And I’ll keep it_  
_In a bag_  
_In a box_  
_On a shelf_  
_On the floor_  
_Gimme more gimme more gimme more_  
_Shut up and sing it with me_

A few weeks into the tour, Gee starts changing the lyrics, teasing Frank mercilessly and he belts out different lyrics each night, as only the ~~King~~ QUEEN of SASS can do.

 _Love give you love give you love_  
_’Cause you need it_  
_But I’ll gift what I want from my heart_  
_And you’ll keep it_  
_In a shrine_  
_In a frame_  
_So it won’t touch the floor_  
_Beg for more beg for more beg for more_  
_Shut up and sing it to me_

Sometimes he shoves Frank to his knees to beg and sometimes he strokes his hand possessively over Frank's chest.

 _Smiles give you smiles give you smiles_  
_’Cause you need it_  
_Little flip of the hair, touch you there_  
_And you’ll keep me_  
_Never far from your mind_  
_From your heart_  
_From your core_  
_You’ll adore you’ll adore you’ll adore_  
_Shut up and sing it with me_

But as Gee teases Frank on stage each night, pulling his hair, kissing his neck possessively, he starts to develope feelings for his Frankie, and because songwriting is what he does best, ~~aside from art~~ , he changes the lyrics yet again on stage to show Frankie how much he cares.

 _Words gimme words gimme words_  
_’Cause I need ’em_  
_So I know that you’re here, lovin’ me_  
_And you’ll keep me_  
_In your head_  
_In your heart_  
_In your arms_  
_Like none before_  
_You’ll adore you’ll adore you’ll adore_  
_Shut up and sing it to me_

Each night, he falls harder for Frank’s stupidly adorable smile, or his wickedly talented fingers. *smirk smirk* And every night the lyrics get more elaborate, until Gee realizes that not only is he giving love instead of taking, but he’s giving his heart freely because he NEEDS the world to know that he loves his Frankie.

 _Love give you love give you love_  
_’Cause I need_  
_Can’t keep it here in my heart_  
_Have to shout_  
_That I love you_  
_To the walls_  
_To the halls_  
_To the world_  
_To the doors_  
_Give you more give you more give you more_  
_Shut up and listen to me_

Halfway through the tour, Gee makes his final lyric change.

 _Love gimme love gimme love_  
_’Cause I need it_  
_Need you here in my arms_  
_Just to breath and be with you_  
_In this world_  
_In these halls_  
_Within these walls_  
_In this thrall_  
_Gimme it all, want it all, want it all_  
_Shut up and kiss me_

He barely makes it through the verse before he’s crushing his lips against Frank’s. Ray jumps up to the mic and takes over vocals while Gee glances up for a moment to see Mikey groaning in embarrassment. It was going to be a wonderful tour.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed and find me on tumblr here!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/curlysupergirl


End file.
